Mile High Club
by SilverspottedZebra
Summary: Hanna and Caleb are headed to Montecito to see Caleb's mom. While on the plane, things between the two get very heated. Haleb.


"I am so excited!" Hanna exclaimed as she held on to Caleb's arm as they stood in the middle of the airport waiting room. Their flight wasn't supposed to take off for a while and Hanna was getting more nervous by the minute

"Hans please calm down. It's going to be a long flight if you are this hyper." He told her laughing as he took a seat on the chair before he pulled her on to his lap holding her close to him.

It had been weeks since they graduated high school and months since the A thing happened and ended. Everyone was shocked that Arias dad had been behind it all. With the girls all glad things were done, they were finally doing things they wanted. Spencer headed off to a sports camp, Emily to a swimming camp and Aria to New York wanting to spend time out of Rosewood.

And then there was Hanna. She kept telling Caleb what she wanted for the summer before they went to college and was sad when Caleb told her there was no way they were going to visit his mom, some lie about her being sick. But when he surprised her with the tickets, she was beyond excited.

"I'm just happy I finally get to see your mom after so long! I can't help that I am excited." She said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck holding herself close to him.

Caleb kissed her smiling, glad she was excited. They say there talking and making jokes, just enjoying their time as they waited. Of course Caleb was nervous about her meeting his mom. But it was going to be worth it when he saw the smile on Hanna's face.

When their plane was called, he stood up and held her hand in his as they made their way to the gate and had their tickets checked. Putting their carry ons in the over head compartment, Hanna took the window seat and made sure to close the window, not wanting to see outside. Caleb took his seat and took her hand in his kissing it.

"Nervous?" He asked her as he turned his attention to her. Her knee was shaking and she was biting on her lip. He wondered if she would make it all the way without a break down.

"No. I'm fine." She snapped before closing her eyes. "Sorry. I just don't do planes very well." Hanna was worried that he would be upset but the look on his face told her she didn't need to worry about that. Caleb leaned over and kissed her, his free hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing against her cheek bone. As they broke away she found herself somewhat relaxed, but somewhat turned on. He had the power to do that to her any time and it was annoying and amazing all at once.

"Relax baby. I won't let anything happen to you. Just calm ok?" He said smiling before he kissed her once more. She moved her hands in to his hair deepening the kiss more. Caleb held her closer to him as they started making out, the kiss getting hotter by the minute. Hanna couldn't ignore the throb between her legs any more. She wanted to have him and she needed that now. They were so wrapped up in the kiss that Hanna hadn't noticed the plane had taken off.

Hanna's hand moved to the bottom of his shirt and slipped under smirking as she moved it up slowly. "You are playing with fire here Han." He mumbled against her neck as he kissed and nipped at the skin there. Her eyes closed and it took a baby crying a few rows back for her to remember where they were.

"Caleb I need you and I don't think this seat is going to be enough. Unless you want people to see how loud you can make me scream." She said smirking as she kissed him again. She stood up and headed back towards the bathroom hoping he would follow.

Caleb wasn't too stupid. He knew if he got up right then, everyone would know what they were doing. Slowly, he counted back from 100 before he got up and headed to the bathroom and knocked once. Hanna opened the door smirking before she pulled in him and kissed him hard holding her to him. Caleb kissed her back and locked the door as he picked her up and set her up on the sink, standing between her legs.

Hanna's hands moved back in to his hair and pulled on it as she kissed him, deepening the kiss. Caleb knew they wouldn't have enough time but that didn't matter. He was going to make the most of it. His hands moved up her thighs pulling her closer to him. Her hands moved down to his jeans undoing them, pushing them and his boxers down.

"Caleb you need to fuck me now." She mumbled against his lips. His hands pulled her under wear down and toss them aside as he started moving his cock against her wet folds before kissing down her neck. He wanted to tease her; he loved when she moaned out and begged him. But he couldn't be that mean to her. Not when he wanted her just as much. Without warning Caleb thrusted in to her and Hanna moaned out biting on her lip.

Hanna pulled Caleb's lips back to hers moaning against them as he started pulling out of her and thrusted back in harder than before. She loved that she had never been with anyone else but him. He loved knowing she was all his and that was going to be it. Hanna moaned in to his mouth each time his thrusts send her closer to the edge. She was close and he knew it. Her walls tightened around him and a moan left his lips and was muffled against hers.

"Bab-by im close." Hanna panted out her hands tight in his hair keeping his lips against hers. Her hips rolled against his needing more from him. She knew no matter what the second they landed he would need to check them in to the hotel because there was no way she could go without more of him.

Caleb kissed her and started moving his thrusts harder and faster in to her knowing he wouldn't last much longer either. "Cum for me baby." He told her as he kissed her holding her closer to him. Hanna moaned at his words and held on close to him as she came hard around him, moving her hips hard against his. Caleb let a moan out again her lips as he came hard in to her. They both continued their thrusts against each other riding out their orgasm as long as possible.

As they came down from their high together, Caleb kissed Hanna much more passionate and sweeter than before. "I love you." He told her smiling as he dressed again. She giggled as she cleaned and looked to him. "I love you too baby." She told him kissing him again helping him with his belt.

Moving to grab her underwear Hanna giggled when he grabbed them first and put them in his pocket. "You won't need these. They are just going to come right off once we get home." He told her kissing her. He headed back o the seats and took his seat as Hanna counted to 100 and fixed her hair and makeup. Moving to the seat beside him she smirked and kissed his cheek. "We need to do that again on the way home." She told him smirking taking his hand in her, lacing their fingers together, as she relaxed her head against his arm. Caleb kissed her head and rested his head on hers as they both feel asleep, ready to be in Montecito already.

Authors note: This was a prompt that was requested of me and I loved writing it! If you have any ideas you can message me here. I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
